Les Maraudeurs et l'Eclat du Cristal
by Lunule
Summary: La première année des quatre Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Des élèves retrouvés en mauvais état, des mystères et un petit retour dans l'enceinte de la célèbre école de Poudlard au temps où la vie était belle pour nos petits élèves...


**Les Maraudeurs et l'Eclat du Cristal.**

**Chapitre 1 /Introduction : La lettre : **

Tout semblait calme et paisible dans la plus grande chambre du 18, Veasey Street. Tout, sauf une sorte de boule de nerfs surexcitée qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit. Cette boule de nerfs s'appelait James Potter.

James était particulièrement nerveux ce soir-là, car Mexicus, son hibou, lui avait apporté la célèbre lettre de Poudlard, qu'il avait attendue depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il était exactement 23h43 lorsque James lut, pour la treizième fois, son contenu :

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous inviter à participer aux cours de sorcellerie du collège Poudlard qui débuteront ce premier septembre, en tant qu'élève de première année. Vous serez conduit à l'école via le Poudlard Express, situé voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, qui partira à onze heures précises. Vous trouverez, jointe à cette missive, la liste des ustensiles, vêtements et autres articles scolaires qui vous seront nécessaires pour suivre les cours. _

_Dans l'espoir de vous voir très bientôt, Mr Potter, recevez mes salutations distinguées._

_Armando Dippet, directeur du collège de _

_Poudlard, Ordre de Merlin, Troisième classe._

Depuis que Mr et Mrs Potter avaient révélé à James qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il allait entrer au collège de Poudlard lorsqu'il aurait 11 ans, celui-ci ne tenait plus en place et était devenu à peu près superactif. Cela faisait donc plus de 10 ans que Mrs Potter essayait vainement de calmer l'ardeur de son fils, puisque James avait tout compris vers 4 mois, lorsque, accidentellement, il avait mis le feu à la robe de sa tante alors que celle-ci tentait de lui donner un baiser assez plaquant. Ce fut un épisode très marquant dans la vie de Mr et Mrs Potter, puisque le feu avait dévasté la maison entière. Cet épisode avait d'ailleurs eu deux conséquences heureuses pour James : une nouvelle maison avait été construite, beaucoup plus grande, et sa tante n'avait plus jamais essayé de l'embrasser.

Ainsi donc, la maison où vivait James Potter, au sommet d'une colline, dans un coin reculé de l'Angleterre, était grande et vaste. Au rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine était à peu près trois fois plus grande que la normale, avec d'énormes réfrigérateurs magiques, qui annonçaient ce qu'ils contenaient à quiconque le demandait gentiment (dans le cas contraire, l'impoli ou l'impolie qui avait parlé de travers recevait un coup de poing dans la figure, et il n'est pas inutile de dire que James Potter avait souvent des ecchymoses au visage…

A côté de la cuisine se trouvait le salon, où Jessica Potter, la grande sœur de James, passait le temps à feuilleter des magazines sur la mode chez les sorciers. Une des quatre façades du salon était faite de verre et formait une énorme baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin (que Mrs Potter tentait de rendre présentable, malgré les innombrables trous que James avait fait en espérant trouver une montagne de Gallions enterrés), et on pouvait accéder à la bibliothèque privée de Mr Potter en tournant trois fois un cadre dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, puis en chuchotant « Biblus » tout en tapotant le coin supérieur gauche du cadre. C'était un mécanisme que Mr Potter était en principe seul à connaître, puisque sa bibliothèque était interdite d'accès aux autres membres de la famille en raison des secrets qu'elle renfermait, mais James avait un jour espionné son père et il savait à présent s'introduire clandestinement dans la pièce, sans que personne ne le sache. C'était d'ailleurs très utile, car les livres de la bibliothèque de Mr Potter étaient très intéressants et James avait appris beaucoup de choses en les feuilletant.

A côté du salon se trouvait la salle à manger, aussi vaste que la cuisine. Des cadres avec des photos de la famille Potter étaient accrochés sur le manteau de l'énorme cheminée qui se dressait sur un des murs. Le bureau de travail de Mr Potter se trouvait de l'autre côté , entouré de deux étagères remplies de livres, et un grand canapé trônait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait en tout cinq fenêtres, dont trois donnaient sur la serre où Mrs Potter cultivait toutes sortes de plantes très intéressantes.

Au premier étage se trouvaient les chambres. Mr et Mrs Potter dormaient dans un lit de deux personnes aussi long que trois balais et aussi larges que vingt-quatre baguettes magiques posées les unes à côté des autres dans le sens de la longueur. Jessica Potter avait un lit à baldaquin et occupait la plus petite chambre, qui mesurait tout de même à peu près dix mètres sur huit. Enfin, la chambre de James devait, en théorie, être très spacieuse, mais au lieu d'être rangée comme devraient l'être les chambres des jeunes garçons de 11 ans (hum !), la chambre du petit des Potter était encombrée de livres, vêtements, balais miniatures, jouets et autres affaires de sorcier, entassés çà et là dans un désordre inconsidérable.

James Potter relut la lettre de Poudlard pour la quatorzième fois avant de se décider à regarder le deuxième morceau de parchemin glissé dans l'enveloppe aux armoiries de Poudlard. C'était sa liste d'articles scolaires :

_- Trois robes de sorcier noires_

_- Une cape d'hiver avec boutons en or_

_- Un chaudron en étain_

_- Ingrédients pour le cours de Potions (détaillés ci-après)_

_- Une robe de bal verte OU noire OU violette OU bleue_

_- Des gants en cuir de dragon_

_- Manuels scolaires : La Métamorphose, Niveau 1, par Lucida Brain_

_Manuel des plantes et herbes magiques,_

_par Jimmy Toff_

_Guide élémentaire des potions et breuvages, _

_par Artis Licenius_

_Sortilèges de base, par Camelia Pritzz_

_Les Astres enchantés, Niveau 1, _

_par Cynthia Del Amore_

_Défense élémentaire, par Childeric Medeum_

_Rappel : les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à prendre un balai, cependant un cours de vol est prévu dans le programme scolaire._

- Oh, zut ! s'exclama James en lisant cette dernière note. Il adorait le Quidditch et était un excellent attrapeur. Sa sœur aussi aimait beaucoup ce sport et nombreux étaient les après-midi qu'ils avaient passés à jouer, seuls dans le jardin ou avec quelques amies de Jessica (mais James n'avait joué qu'une fois avec elles, et il préférait ne pas recommencer l'expérience, car il s'était retrouvé au fond d'un de ses propres trous lorsqu'il avait innocemment posé le regard sous la robe d'une amie de Jessica, qui s'était empressée de lui foncer dessus et de le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve donc dans sa tanière improvisée.

- Eh bien, madame Potter, vous allez avoir du travail, cette semaine, pensa James. Alors, si on va sur le Chemin de Traverse, il faut absolument que j'achète des Fizwizbiz et des Bombabouses au parfum Excrément, Théo Nigellus m'a dit qu'elles étaient particulièrement odorantes…

Ce fut en dressant la liste de ses futurs achats que James Potter trouva enfin le sommeil, pour quelques heures, car il était trop excité pour dormir vraiment, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain à l'aube, sa première pensée fut pour la liste d'articles scolaires de Poudlard.

Maman ! cria-t-il sur le palier du premier étage, il faut absolument qu'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, parce que je dois acheter quelques bricoles, et aussi mes affaires d'école, parce que j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, et qu'on doit acheter des trucs, et Jessica pourra aussi acheter les nouvelles bottes à dents de loup qu'elle adore, et tu pourras prendre la Poudre de Cheminette pour aller essayer ces nouvelles robes dont Cléodia Ephemerus t'a parlé, et papa pourra retrouver Mr Tyll au Chaudron Baveur puisqu'il avait rendez-vous la semaine passée mais qu'il n'a pas été...

Sur ce temps de parole, James était arrivé dans la vaste chambre de Mr et Mrs Potter, et il sautillait autour du lit, surexcité, tandis que Mrs Potter regardait sa montre, encore à moitié endormie.

- Chéri, il est à peu près quatre heures et demie du matin et je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit, alors va te recoucher et attend qu'il soit un peu plus tard avant de venir nous réveiller, tu veux bien ? réussit-elle à dire entre deux baillements.

James Potter la regarda, toujours sautillant, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles, puis il reprit, avec encore plus d'enthousiasme :

- Il y a aussi les nouveaux Fizwizbiz au chocolat qui semblent très bons et que j'aimerais goûter, et puis elles sont très jolies les robes de chez Guipure et tu pourras toutes les essayer si tu veux, pendant que moi j'irai au magasin de confiserie avec Théo et...

- _Ejectus Filio !_

Mr Potter s'était brusquement relevé dans son lit, brandissant sa baguette magique et la pointant sur James. Celui-ci fut projeté hors de la chambre de ses parents et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, retourna dans sa chambre bien sagement.

- Je déteste quand tu utilises la manière forte avec James, dit Mrs Potter à son mari.

- Chérie, tu sais très bien que la magie est le seul moyen de le faire obéir un peu, répliqua celui-ci.

- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'obéissance, Lawrence.

- Lucilia, si je ne lui donnais pas ce genre de correction, James ne serait pas le garçon à peu près sage qu'il est, raisonna Mr Potter.

- Nous n'avons pas non plus la même conception de la sagesse, alors.

Lawrence Potter sourit à sa femme et se recoucha. C'était vrai, James n'était pas du tout obéissant, mais Mr Potter espérait que Poudlard aurait un bon effet sur lui, qu'il le rendrait un peu plus discipliné. Il était temps pour le jeune garçon de commencer de vraies études. Oui, ça allait être un peu dur de voir son deuxième enfant quitter la maison pendant dix mois pour aller à l'école, mais peut-être serait-ce mieux de cette façon. Au moins, il ferait plus calme.

Mr Potter entendit des exclamations de joie qui semblaient provenir de la chambre de James. Il pensa aussitôt :

« Effectivement, il va faire **beaucoup **plus calme. »


End file.
